


Close Encounter

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: Kaiji, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bittersweet, Boyfriends, But still with a Happy Ending, Danger, Frottage, Intense, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Passion, Quiet Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sweet, fkmt - Freeform, kaiji - Freeform, kaiji itoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: “Are youreallysure this is a good idea?” whispered erratically Kaiji as he was pushed into a toilet cubicle by Kazuya.[Semi-Public Bathroom Sex. Vanilla Hardcore with passion, and a tiny bit of angst and sweetness.]





	Close Encounter

“Are you _really_ sure this is a good idea?” whispered erratically Kaiji as he was pushed into a toilet cubicle by Kazuya. “Yes, absolutely, get in there.” shushed Kazuya back, his hand gently pressing him into that tiny space and following him.

They both stood now in this tiny toilet stall, turned to each other, with not even half a meter of space between them. Looking into each other’s eyes, Kaiji snarkily lifted one eyebrow and spoke lowly: “You will take full responsibility for anything that goes on in here, are we clear on that?” Kazuya just grinned and waved his hand: “Sure, sure, it was my idea after all.”

This toilet cubicle wasn’t any ordinary old loo. It was the restroom of the Teiai headquarters, the men’s restroom to be precise, high up there, in one of the upper levels. Marble floor, dark wooden panels, porcelain urinals and bowls, and very fancy wash basins, with hand moisturisers and rose soap dispensers. It was more then just clean, it was inviting and calm. But this atmosphere was deceitful – this was high calibre enemy territory.

Kaiji and Kazuya were together, and nobody knew of their relationship, due to rival companies and yakuza maybe targeting Kaiji to get through to Teiai over Kazuya, either for power or ransom money. They tried to not show any affection in public, not even holding hands, but Kazuya sneakily tried some things here and there, powerful egomaniac and passionate partner that he was. Quick tiny kisses on the cheek in elevators, caressing Kaiji’s knee in his limousine, or slapping Kaiji’s arse when they went into a building as he held the door open. It was a devilish joy to him, but also a very dangerous game, and while Kazuya was giggling about his open affection, Kaiji was always on edge, enjoying it, but constantly on the lookout for cameras, other people or hidden spies.

And now, they were at Teiai. Even more dangerous to show off their relationship, as Kazuya’s father, Hyoudou Senior, was completely unaware about this unlikely couple – and he sure would object to the son of his powerful family hanging around with such worthless trash.

It really had been Kazuya’s idea, this encounter on the toilet, as he wanted to finally try something _a bit more_ in public, more than just quick little things of affection. Their relationship had one problem, not a big one, but a constant one: Kazuya seemed to get horny just at the mere presence of Kaiji. Maybe it was the smell of his hair, his posture, or his mannerisms, but, damn, Kazuya was always ready to go to into sexual territory when they met. And although Kaiji was smitten by this, it was also incredibly cumbersome.

Yet, today was the day they wanted to act on it. They looked at each other, their heartbeats getting quicker at the prospect of what was to follow. Kazuya came closer, Kaiji went backwards a bit, his back resting against the cool stall panel. “Are you ready…?” whispered Kazuya, and Kaiji could see the slight insecurity in his eyes – this was dangerous.

If someone were to find them in the act, it would be the scandal of the decade. If they got away with it, it would be an extraordinary thrill they would never forget. A gamble with immensely high stakes. “Yes.” murmured Kaiji back, equally worried a bit, but he was now interested to see where this led. It was exciting.

Kazuya’s hands slid slowly over Kaiji’s hips, holding him, a bit hesitatingly at first. Kaiji answered this hug, his hand’s resting on Kazuya’s shoulders. Closing their eyes, they slightly parted their lips and moved forward, tilting their heads to get closer. Their excited breaths collided, warm air grazing their faces, and now, their chests touched.

Just before they met, Kazuya’s swallowed with an audible gulp and made the first move. With a gentle touch, they kissed.

“ _Mmh…_ ” sighed Kaiji, feeling Kazuya’s big lips against his, he loved that feeling, how soft they always were. “ _Hah…_ ” moaned Kazuya lowly back, kissing slowly, frowning with passion, meeting Kaiji again and again, his grasp getting a bit firmer.

“ _Nmh… Yes…_ ” moaned Kaiji lowly into the kiss, getting excited at this whole situation – this small space, Kazuya’s hands holding his hips, feeling his partner so close to him, his warm body, this soft ruffling noise of his blue pinstripe suit, the near quietness this kiss had. It turned Kazuya on as well, it was what he had wanted to do for a long time. And now that it was finally happening, it was better than imagination.

Kazuya wanted more. His tongue brushed over Kaiji’s lips, they kissed again and again, harsher, Kaiji’s hands grabbed the back of Kazuya’s suit, pulling him closer, tighter towards him. “ _Mmmh…!_ ” came a low moan from Kaiji, as Kazuya’s tongue entered his mouth.

The tips of their tongues met, slid seductively against each other, their mouths were open, their breaths collided, they were kissing, their lips getting wet with saliva from this messy encounter, they were getting faster, it was amazing. Kazuya was getting more and more turned on, he could now feel it in his loins, feel himself getting harder at this whole situation. Kaiji was drowning in passion as well, squinting his eyes together in arousal, wanting more, more from Kazuya, he was supressing his voice, to not moan loudly and to utter Kazuya’s name in excitement. It was a mere whisper and gasping between the two, “ _Hah…_ ” came a small erotic sigh from Kaiji, he wanted more.

Kazuya’s hands wandered down, behind Kaiji, tightly between bathroom stall and his back. With a small lustful sigh, “ _Ngah…_ ” Kazuya repositioned himself, standing with his legs further apart, dominant, large, and his hands grabbed Kaiji’s arse hard, as he continued to kiss him, press himself against Kaiji, and their erections met. “ _H-Hah…!_ ” came a small gasp from Kaiji, immediately pulling himself together to not make any sound, he could feel how hard they both were, Kazuya’s bulge rubbing against his. First drips of sweat were running down their faces, it was simply _hot_.

Parting from the kiss and looking down, Kazuya was panting, and quickly took one hand to Kaiji’s zipper to open his fly. Kaiji couldn’t help but be amazed at how Kazuya looked like when he was aroused: This panting face, this hard blush, the tips of his hair slightly trembling, saliva in the corner of his mouth, these eyes full of lust burning through his tinted glasses, only wanting him and nothing else: it looked amazing.

“ _A-Ah…!_ ” trembled Kaiji, louder than he expected: Kazuya had reached inside Kaiji’s pants and whipped his hard cock right out in the air. “ _Oh y-yes…_ ” gasped Kazuya, seeing what he desired most now. He was so turned on, his movement started to get erratic, he started fumbling around with his own fly on his suit pants, staring only with wide eyes at Kaiji’s rigid, upright erection.

Trembling, he reached inside his own tight blue trousers, and took out his dick as well, already fully erect and hard. Contracting his back, he came closer again, and grabbed both of their erections together with one hand, rubbing them against each other.

“ _Nnnnh!_ ” moaned Kaiji through clenched teeth, it was incredible. Their hard shafts pressed together in the tight space of Kazuya’s grasp, who started to slowly stroke them, moving from his wrist. Kaiji’s hand grabbed the back of Kazuya’s suit harder, he wanted to moan so loudly, gasp in arousal, groan Kazuya’s name, but he had to stay silent. This only amplified his feelings, as he could only hear their faint movements, the rustling of their clothes, their excited low breathing, all in this narrow space.

Kazuya, however, was completely taken away by passion, drowning in this feeling of excitement. He could only see their erections, feel it deep inside himself, wanting more, so much more. It was the fact that they were hidden away, still wearing their normal clothes, but with only their cocks exposed – it made it feel… forbidden. Raunchy. _Filthy_.

With one husky breath, Kazuya muttered: “ _K-Kaiji… Kaiji… I want you…_ ” his voice getting taken apart by hot, intense lust. Kaiji’s grasp on his suit got stronger, his faint voice answering: “ _Y-Yes… Yes… Kazuya…_ ”, overflowing with want. Kazuya’s hand stroked them harder, closer together, they felt it, this sexual force growing in their loins, building up, wanting, craving, needing. This situation was more intense than they had imagined, they were engulfed with excitement and the lust for one another.

The strokes got faster, their breaths grew rapid, Kaiji really had to pull himself together to not fill this room with lustful moans, he pressed his lips together, frowning, throwing his head back, arching his spine, pressing himself hard into Kazuya’s hand. Kazuya answered, gasping “ _H-Hah…!!!_ ” quietly, but intensely, he wanted to give it to Kaiji, and started thrusting, thrusting into this tight space of his hand, rubbing against Kaiji’ rigid, hard cock.

“ _Oh God… Y-Yes… YES…_ ” gasped Kaiji, not being able to control himself, he was dripping, dripping with precum, he was blushing, frowning, sweating, his chest heaving with lust, Kazuya’s grip was so tight, so narrow, and his erection so hard against his, he wanted it, he wanted it now, they looked into each other’s eyes, seeing the pure lust emitting from them, wanting to kiss more, harder, deeper, wanting to cum, to cum together, have release, oh yes-

 

**CREAK**

**THUNK**

Somebody had entered the restroom. The door had closed behind them again, and this person was now walking towards the pissoirs.

Kazuya’s eyes had frozen in a state of pure shock. Kaiji’s mouth was wide open, not daring to breathe, staring back in an equal amount of dread. They were absolutely motionless. But still in a very compromising position. If someone were to open this bathroom stall door now, their lives would be over.

The person outside seemed to only settle for quick piss, but if they spotted the two pair of feet facing each other in the stall, then it would be over. Who even was this person? Was it a simple blacksuit? A manager? Or even one of the chairmen of Teiai? Kaiji and Kazuya continued to stare at each other, not moving, Kazuya still having both erections tightly in his hand.

 

Utter stillness. Only footsteps echoed through the bathroom.

 

But just as Kaiji was about to whisper something to ask what they should do, he could see the spark of passion burning up again in Kazuya’s eyes. The wide stare turned into a bedroom-eyed look, and Kazuya came closer. Closer. Too close.

“( _What are you doing?!?!_ )” mouthed Kaiji, inaudible, trembling. But Kazuya didn’t answer, he came even closer, past Kaiji’s face, and tilted his head downwards, closing his eyes in passion, approaching his neck. The strokes resumed - slowly, very slowly, but tightly, going over their hard cocks again and again, pressing them together. “(Kazuya!!!)” mouthed Kaiji in disbelief, getting horny again, but the tiniest amount of noise would call attention to their stall. Which would be disastrous.

Kazuya did not care, he continued. This thrill, this danger, this gambling with their social lives, this lust for more sexual desire was too strong to stop here. He wanted it. He wanted it now, in this moment, right here, with Kaiji. His lips touched the twitching neck of Kaiji, nipping at it, frowning with arousal, he wanted so much more. “(K-Kazuya…!)” mouthed Kaiji, his eyes widening in a thrilling combination of concern and craving. He was thrown into a limbo “wanting to wait until the danger was over” - or “using this wave of adrenaline to reach the highest heights of sexual satisfaction”.

The clinking sound of a belt buckle and a zipper opening outside told them that the danger was still imminent. And yet, Kazuya continued, his hand sliding over their rigid shafts, they were breathing heavily, silently, their chest heaving, hugged close together – and just then and there… Kazuya bit Kaiji’s neck gently.

“( _Ah-h-h-h-h…!!!_ )” sighed Kaiji, stuttering and trembling, his back arching, his head tilting backwards, his fingertips holding on stronger at Kazuya’s suit - this was unexpected and absolutely new. It was not so much a bite as more a careful grazing of teeth against his skin, but oh God it was arousing.

Kazuya’s big, warm body pressed against Kaiji’s, their erections rubbed closer, tighter against each other, and he started thrusting again - slowly, silently, strongly, their hard cocks pressed together in this firm grip. Kaiji’s grasp on Kazuya got stronger, he fully wanted it too now: His raging gambling instinct had merged with his hot, burning lust for sexual release, making his heart beat in his throat and his cock even more erect. It was dangerous, too dangerous, but it was exciting at the same time, arousing Kaiji to levels he had never imagined. “( _Oh yes… Hngh… Yes…!_ )” breathed Kaiji silently, squinting his eyes together and digging his nose into Kazuya’s shoulder.

They were one big mess of hugs, hands and clothes, holding each other, feeling their heavy breathing, inhaling each other’s infatuating scents, Kazuya was heaving “( _Hah…! Hah…!_ )” his warm breath caressing Kaiji’s skin, Kaiji was sighing quietly “( _N-Nh…_ )”, both drowning in passion and erotic intensity. The strong thrusts and this tight grip were turning them on again. Kaiji noticed how Kazuya moved: It were the same kind of thrusts when they had missionary sex. That strong rotating movement from the hips… That slow, intense grinding back and forth… And that rhythm, which seemed to always reach so deep inside Kaiji, hitting his spot again and again… Slapping against him… Harder, harder…

_Footsteps could be heard outside, clicking loudly on the marble tiles. They didn’t care._

Kaiji and Kazuya had lost all their sense of reason and clarity. All that mattered was _them_ , both of them in this tiny dark space, hugging each other close, their hard, rigid erections against each other, twitching, trembling, blushing, holding, breathing, getting so aroused, feeling so dirty and taboo, as if it was them against the world, taking on society with _pure forbidden desire._

_The footsteps came closer. They couldn’t care._

“( _K-Kazuya… Kazuya…!!_ )” muttered Kaiji without a single noise escaping his throat, and they were looking into each other’s eyes again, their faces so close that their noses touched. Kazuya could not answer, he was getting destroyed by passion, sweat running down his face, a strong visible blush radiating heat from his cheeks, his glasses slipping down, his hair in complete disorder, his big lips parted, breathing heavily, his chest heaving with every inhale. “( _Oh god… K-Kaiji…!!_ )” he mouthed, his eyebrows knitting, frowning in passion.

_The shadow of the person outside crept to their feet, under the stall, looming over the marble surface._

The adrenaline, their fast heartbeats, the danger, their hot lust accumulating in their loins, racing towards an unimaginable climax together, they couldn’t take it anymore. They were so close, they weren’t sure if they could keep quiet in this gigantic outburst of emotions, Kaiji’s eyes were quivering, staring into Kazuya’s, his mouth opened slowly, his eyes widened, his back arched, his fingertips pressed harder against Kazuya’s back, his eyelids started fluttering, this was it, it was about to happen any second, oh god, Kazuya himself couldn’t take it either seeing Kaiji like that, he felt their combined precum in his palm, their rigid hard cocks in his hand, his muscles started contracting, he felt it rushing through his body, building up, building up to unbearable intensity, his mouth opened, his tongue curled, his eyes turned back into his skull, his head went backwards, he was thrusting, stroking, fucking, fucking, fucking, harder, faster, faster, this was it, they felt it, they felt it, there it was, so close, so close, oh god, yes, yes yes yesyesyes-

 

**CREAK**

**THUNK**

The person had left, and the creaking door had shut behind them again. They were alone again in the bathroom.

“(OH GOD!!!)” whispered Kaiji, his breath falling apart into erratic pieces, his eyes pleading for release, “(KAZUYA!!! K-KAZUYA…!!! I’M… I’M CUMMING!!!)” Kazuya immediately whispered back, not stopping, his voice begging, begging: “(K-KAIJI!!! KAIJIIIIII…!!!)” They couldn’t take it anymore, it was too hot, too fast, too strong, too exciting, their cocks were dripping, so close, they wanted it, now, now, faster, harder, together, so close, any second, they were losing themselves, faster, fucking so hard, their erect shafts so tightly in this narrow hot space, stroking them, faster, faster, harder, yes, yes, oh god yes yes YES YES **YES-**

 **“(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!)”** screamed Kaiji silently, throwing back his head, his hair flying through the air, cum splattering over Kazuya’s hand, gliding over their throbbing cocks, thick and white over their skin, his cock contracting, soaking and wet, swaying, cumming in harsh strong shots, again and again, **“(NNNNNGGGGGGAAAAAAAH!!!)”** groaned Kazuya through clenched teeth, frowning in pure passion, ejaculating over and over, every thrust making him cum more, so warm and thick, their erections pulsating in his hand, so tightly in his grip, it was mind-blowing, liberating, arousing, orgasming together in shared silence, only for themselves to enjoy and experience… and it was over now.

 

They remained in their position, breathless, panting, Kaiji hanging against the bathroom stall wall, staring at the ceiling, exhausted, Kazuya still holding their members, completely spent and drained from their encounter. He let go, semen dripping quietly off his hand onto the floor.

“Oh… Oh God…” gasped Kazuya, he was completely overwhelmed. Back when he suggested the idea, he absolutely didn’t expect it to be this overwhelming. Kaiji was equally blown away, and especially surprised at his own enjoyment and willingness to pull through with it. Somehow, the combination of a potentially life-changing gamble and a sexual bonding moment with his partner was more than exciting.

His hand fumbling for the toilet paper roll, Kaiji took a few sheets and handed them to Kazuya, to clean themselves. Wiping off all their excessive amount of semen off their erections, Kazuya’s hand and the floor. They had been exceptionally lucky that their clothes were unsoiled, if they had to walk out drenched in cum it certainly would have been a disaster. Once they had finished shuffling around in this small space, getting their clothes in order, and putting every body part back where it belonged, they quickly scurried out of the toilet stall, looking left and right before exiting.

As they both stood in front of the wash basins to clean their hands, they could see their exhausted faces in the mirrors. Kazuya’s hair was slightly darker, drenched in sweat, his glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose, and his scarf was somehow twisted and all over the place. Kaiji was sporting a heavy blush, sweat running down his face, and looking positively destroyed.

“Well, Kaiji…” Kazuya broke the silence with a grinning voice, “How was that…? Was that a good idea then?” Kaiji himself couldn’t answer directly at Kazuya’s usual smugness, as he was dwindling between two emotions. “Yes… Yes, it was good.” He mumbled, blushing immensely hard, he certainly didn’t want to admit that Kazuya’s plan had been a complete success. “But… Kazuya.” He started, feeling very serious through his post-orgasm panting, “That was dangerous. What if that person had looked over the stall doors? Or knocked on the door? Or seen our shoes?” He turned to Kazuya, rinsing his hands in rose soap. “We could have been caught. And then our lives would have been over.”

Kazuya blurted out into hearty laughter. “Bwahahaha! What if _this_ , what if _that_ , what if _this_ and _that_ happened, life is always like that, Kaiji! We did it, that’s the most important thing! And you liked it, didn’t you, hmmmmm?” he asked tauntingly, raising one eyebrow.

“Y-Yes… I liked it.” grumbled Kaiji, sighing loudly. There was no point in trying to talk sense into Kazuya. And now that this semi-public encounter had turned out a success, there sure would be more to follow. As arousing as that thought was, something was brewing inside Kaiji, something he had to say now.

“Kazuya…” he began. Interrupting his joyful humming and drying his hands, Kazuya looked back at him, smiling: “Hmm?” Letting the warm water sooth his hands, Kaiji sighed again, and turned to Kazuya, turning the tap off and grabbing a towel, and continued: “I really liked that public thing, I wouldn’t have agreed if hadn’t wanted it. It somehow… stimulated my gambling instinct and made me even harder than I thought. And I wouldn’t miss it now that I have gotten a taste for it. I feel like we grew together even more there. As a couple and as partners. But…”

Kaiji took a few steps towards Kazuya, his hands still slightly wet and warm and suddenly grabbed Kazuya’s hands, holding them firmly, and coming closer, looking deep into his eyes. Kazuya blushed immediately, he was not accustomed to Kaiji being this forward. “Kazuya.” Kaiji whispered, “I really like this, and I would do it again. B-But... But I don’t want to lose you.” He gulped, and his eyes suddenly turned sadder: “I don’t want to lose you just because of some crazy sex thing we did on a whim. That’s not a price I want to pay in a gamble that is too risky for me. I d-don’t want to, Kazuya.”

Kazuya suddenly grew frantic, muttering “Oh, no, no, no, no, don’t be sad, Kaiji!” and immediately hugged him close, his hands gently stoking his back. He felt Kaiji trembling under his palms, Kaiji's damp hands holding on to his blue suit again, but not in a sexual manner as before, no – this was not wanting to let go, needing Kazuya. “If you don’t want to, then we don’t do it anymore.” Whispered Kazuya, trying to calm down Kaiji. “I don’t want to lose you either.” he added, rubbing his cheek against Kaiji’s, gently caressing his long, soft, black hair. Maybe this had all just been a tad too much, too much danger for Kaiji. Sexual urges were one thing, but emotions and relationships another, and they had to go hand in hand in order to be truly happy.

“No worries, Kaiji, everything is well.” Cooed Kazuya, holding him stronger. A few erotic adventures were not worth the stress it would put Kaiji under, and they would leave it here like that. Parting softly and seeing Kaiji’s teary eyes, Kazuya kissed him, his lips meeting Kaiji’s, gently nibbling at him in small, tiny movements. Kissing and hugging here in this bathroom was maybe even more dangerous, but it felt right and it was important. Important that Kaiji was well, and important to Kazuya, to make sure his beloved partner felt safe. Sometimes, in his grandiose life, he could forget the normal worries he had shed in his larger than life style of living.

“Are you feeling better now?” Kazuya asked, slowly blinking and smiling. “Y-Yes, I do.” Murmured Kaiji, calming down again from his worries, smiling shyly. “I’m not sure where that came from, Kazuya, maybe it was just all a bit intense for me to take in all at once…” Kazuya hugged Kaiji close again, remaining like this for a few warm seconds. “You know what?” shined Kazuya brightly and patting Kaiji's back, “How about we make ourselves a nice day now? That new French restaurant I had talked about earlier, the ‘Argent et Or’, has opened a few days ago, let’s go have a proper good dinner!” And before Kaiji could answer, he added: “On me, of course!”

Kaiji beamed, a nice dinner was always lifting his spirits, and going out with Kazuya was certainly an event he loved most dearly. Even if their relationship had some rough patches here and there, some things always went well – like going out and eating something wonderful. He nodded quickly, smiled and added: “Yes, let’s do that!”

Letting go of each other, they walked out the men’s restroom, next to each other, smiling about their newly found thrill, but also their newly found moment of bonding. As they entered the elevator to get to the exit, Kazuya whispered, “So, if public stuff is not your thing, we can still have some pretty hardcore sex at home, right?” Kaiji smirked, and answered, just as the door closed: “Absolutely. And to celebrate that, I will order myself the nicest dessert I can find on the menu.” They both chuckled, and the elevator took them downwards, towards the big Teiai Headquarter doors, outside into the bright afternoon sun.

 

And sometimes, all that was needed for everything to be well again, was good communication, some intense sexual thrills, and a big chocolate parfait in a fancy French restaurant.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates and ravings, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
